memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Beverly Crusher
Il comandante Beverly Cheryl Crusher, MD, (Howard da nubile) era il primo ufficiale medico a bordo della e del suo successore, la , entrambe sotto il comando del capitano Jean-Luc Picard. Per un breve periodo lasciò il suo posto di ufficiale medico capo (CMO) dell' Enterprise-D per diventare capo della divisione medica della Flotta Stellare, solo per ritornare poco tempo dopo. Primi anni Beverly Howard nacque a Copernicus City sulla luna terrestre il 13 ottobre 2324. ( ) Le sue origini sono nordamericane, ( ) sebbene i suoi primi avi provengano dalla Scozia. Quando Beverly era ancora una bambina, entrambi i suoi genitori furono uccisi. Crebbe così con sua nonna, Felisa Howard, che Beverly aveva soprannominato "Nana", nata sotto l'egida della famiglia nobile degli Howard, direttamente correlati ai Duchi inglesi di Norfolk. ( ) Entrambi gli Howard erano presenti durante il terribile disastro alla colonia Arvada III, e fu in questo periodo che Felisa apprese come sfruttare erbe e radici come rimedi curativi dopo che le scorte di medicinali si esaurirono. Tutto questo ispirò Beverly ad intraprendere la carriera in medicina. ( ) Beverly e Felisa in seguito si trasferirono presso la Colonia di Caldos, dove Felisa diventò una guaritrice fino alla sua morte nel 2370. ( ) sembrerebbe implicare che Beverly era più grande durante quell'incidente, che allo stesso modo non è mai stato approfondito. (Esistono teorie non-canon che suggeriscono ciò che accadde su Arvada) In una battuta estratta da , si afferma che Beverly considerava Caldos come casa sua fino a quando sposò Jack nel 2348.}} L'infanzia di Beverly fu in gran parte felice, anche se attraversò le stesse difficoltà nel fare amicizia e relazionarsi con gli altri bambini che la maggior parte dei giovani si trova ad affrontare. ( ) A tredici anni, una Beverly ribelle si tinse i capelli e diventò bruna, sebbene ricordasse anni dopo che non "riuscì a cambiarli di nuovo abbastanza in fretta". ( ) Negli anni successivi, Beverly ammise di aver sviluppato una certa parlantina, che spesso la metteva nei guai. Durante un appuntamento con un ragazzo di nome Tom Norris, l'incontro terminò bruscamente con la domanda "Quella è la tua barba o hai la faccia sporca?" Beverly in seguito realizzò che lo aveva davvero offeso, e da allora divenne più conscia dei sentimenti altrui. ( ) Accademia e inizi della carriera nella Flotta Stellare Beverly fu ammessa alla Divisione Medica dell'Accademia della Flotta Stellare nel 2342. ( ) Durante questo periodo, lei si legò sentimentalmente con Jack Crusher dopo un incontro avvenuto grazie ad un loro amico in comune, Walker Keel. ( ) Ci vollero mesi affinché Beverly si rendesse conto della loro mutua attrazione. ( ) I due si sposarono nel 2348 dopo che Jack le fece la proposta di matrimonio regalandole un curioso dono, un libro intitolato Come fare carriera con il matrimonio. ( ) , ma non fu mai utilizzato nelle riprese.}} Jack in seguito prestò servizio a bordo della al comando di Picard, e la coppia entrò in buoni rapporti con il capitano. Picard in seguito ammise di essersi innamorato di Beverly, ma non espresse mai i suoi sentimenti perché sentiva che facendolo avrebbe tradito il suo amico. ( ) Quasi un anno dopo, i Crusher erano in attesa di un figlio, Wesley Crusher, nel 2348. ( ) Beverly si laureò in medicina all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare nel 2350, e lavorò nello staff del dottor Dalen Quaice su Delos IV nel 2352. ( ) ]] Jack morì in una missione di ricognizione mentre era in servizio sulla Stargazer nel 2354. Picard riportò il corpo di Jack a casa per il lutto di Beverly e Wesley. ( ) Egli inoltre la accompagnò per vedere il corpo di Jack all'obitorio della base stellare 32. Beverly apprezzò il gesto nonostante il fatto che Picard sentisse che sarebbe stato meglio per lei ricordarlo da vivo, piuttosto che vedere il suo cadavere. ( ) Beverly non si riprese mai completamente da questa perdita. ( ) Crusher affrontò il test per ufficiale di plancia nel 2362, e venne promossa al grado di comandante. ( ) A bordo della USS Enterprise La Enterprise-D ]] La dottoressa Crusher viene nominata primo ufficiale medico della nave stellare Enterprise-D nel 2364, e si unì all'equipaggio alla stazione Farpoint insieme a Wesley, ( ) facendo rapporto a bordo in data stellare 41154. ( ) Picard inizialmente aveva qualche riserva riguardo la sua presenza, ma le lo rassicurò che il passato non avrebbe avuto alcun influenza sui suoi doveri e che lei non aveva problemi a servire sotto il suo comando. ( ) Una forma di vita basata sull'energia proveniente dalla nuvola Beta Renner venne accidentalmente intrappolato a bordo della Enterprise più avanti, nel 2364. Inizialmente albergò nel corpo del tenente Worf, ma in seguito si trasferì nel corpo di Crusher. Esso la controllò per un breve periodo di tempo, tentando di apprendere come utilizzare i sistemi di navigazione dell' Enterprise allo scopo di ritornare a casa. L'entità quindi si trasferì nel sistema dei computer della nave e in seguito del capitano Picard. ( ) A metà del 2364, il capitano Picard invitò Crusher in un avventura sul ponte ologrammi ambientata nel mondo di fantasia di Dixon Hill. Vennero raggiunti anche da Data e dallo storico della nave Whalen. Sfortunatamente un malfunzionamento nei sistemi del ponte ologrammi causato da una scansione effettuata dai Jarada, provocò la disattivazione dei protocolli di sicurezza, intrappolando il gruppo alla mercé di Cyrus Redblock. In seguito vennero tutti liberati, non prima però che Redblock sparasse a Whalen minacciando di uccidere anche Beverly. ( ) Crusher ricevette l'offerta di una posizione come capo della divisione medica della Flotta Stellare nel 2365 e lasciò l' Enterprise durante quello stesso anno. Venne sostituita dalla dottoressa Katherine Pulaski. ( ) Mentre si trovava alla Flotta Stellare, lei lavorò accanto al noto tenente comandante Calvin Hutchinson. ( ) Crusher però trovava difficile stare lontana, quindi decise di ritornare alla nave l'anno successivo. ( ) Il dottor Quaice ritiratosi nel 2367 poco dopo la morte di sua moglie, viaggiava a bordo della Enterprise-D proveniente dalla base stellare 133 per dirigersi verso casa. Anche se era complessivamente di buon umore, era un po' rattristato dal prospetto di affrontare il futuro senza molti dei suoi amici, una sensazione che Beverly conosceva molto bene. Allo stesso tempo, Wesley Crusher stava sperimentando una nuova bolla di curvatura. Beverly rimase intrappolata in questa bolla, e i suoi pensieri in quel momento avevano creato un universo dove ognuno e ogni cosa iniziavano a scomparire velocemente. Con l'aiuto del Viaggiatore, Wesley riuscì a creare un passaggio per il ritorno all'universo normale. La dottoressa Crusher fu così in grado di dedurre ciò che stava accadendo nel suo universo, e fuggì proprio qualche istante prima che la bolla collassasse. ( ) Beverly fu interrogata in relazione con l'esplosione che aveva arrestato il nucleo di curvatura dell' Enterprise nel 2367. La sua testimonianza fu strumentalizzata dall'ammiraglio Norah Satie allo scopo di far ricadere pregiudizievolmente le accuse sul marinaio Simon Tarses, che aveva origini romulane per un quarto. In seguito vennero accertate le cause dell'incidente come accidentali. ( ) Quando l' Enterprise entrò in un ciclo di causalità temporale mentre esplorava la Distesa Typhon, le sensazioni di déjà vu avvertite da Beverly nel corso di una partita a poker e gli indizi che un fenomeno temporale stava accadendo, portarono ad una soluzione che consentì l'interruzione del loop. ( ) Gli ufficiali superiori dell' Enterprise viaggiarono indietro nel tempo al tardo XIX secolo, al fine di impedire alle forme di vita devidiane di nutrirsi dell'energia neurale degli Umani di quell'epoca, e prevenire la morte apparente del comandante Data avvenuta in quel periodo. Beverly assunse le sembianze di un'infermiera e, insieme a Deanna Troi, provò qualche disagio nell'indossare i busti tipici del 1800. Crusher determinò i motivi delle incursioni dei Devidiani in quel periodo, e fu sul punto di rimanere vittima del loro dispositivo di drenaggio energetico. ( ) Nel 2369, Beverly sviluppò una stretta amicizia con Amanda Rogers, che era a bordo dell' Enterprise come parte del suo addestramento da ufficiale della Flotta Stellare. In seguito si scoprì che Rogers in realtà era figlia di due membri del Q Continuum che avevano abbandonato il Continuum iniziando una nuova vita in Kansas come normali esseri umani. Essi perirono quando un tornado distrusse la loro casa. In seguito venne rivelato che questa era una punizione comminata dal Continuum. Q apparve sull' Enterprise e, a modo suo, iniziò a istruire Rogers riguardo al Continuum. Beverly contestò l'interferenza di Q e da questi venne messa a tacere quando fu trasformata in un cane. Rogers, grazie ai suoi poteri appena scoperti, ripristinò la forma umana di Beverly poco dopo. ( ) Lo stesso anno, l'ammiraglio Alynna Nechayev assegnò Crusher, insieme al capitano Picard e al tenente Worf, ad una missione segreta volta alla ricerca ed alla distruzione di un arma mutagenica cardassiana su Celtris III. Il suo compito era quello di individuare e distruggere qualsiasi materiale biologico correlato con l'arma. Il gruppo si sottopose ad un rigido programma di addestramento per la missione, che fu estremamente estenuante per Beverly. Sfruttando il suo fascino per circuire un Ferengi, DaiMon Solok, garantì alla squadra il passaggio per Celtris III, e viaggiarono nelle pericolose caverne di Celtris verso ciò che credevano fosse il punto di lancio dell'arma. Sfortunatamente risultò essere uno stratagemma montato per catturare Picard, sebbene Worf e Crusher riuscirono a fuggire. ( ) Nella forma di una tortura psicologica condotta da Gul Madred, Picard avrebbe ottenuto la libertà, ma Beverly avrebbe preso il suo posto. Madred disse che sarebbe stata torturata se Picard fosse andato via, costringendo il capitano a rimanere. ( ) Scoperte e ricerche ]] Crusher ha dovuto far fronte a diverse epidemie a bordo dell' Enterprise, tra le quali un'intossicazione da poliacqua nel 2364. La malattia era differente da quella riscontrata su Psi 2000 dall'equipaggio della ''Enterprise'' originale quasi un secolo prima, e Crusher ha dovuto modificare la cura del dottor McCoy per risolvere la questione. ( ) Un'altra infezione devastò la nave in quello stesso anno, quando alcuni studenti di ritorno da un viaggio di studio su Quazulu VIII portarono con loro un virus mortale che si diffondeva nell'aria. Fortunatemente, l'esperienza di Beverly la portò a trovare un antidoto, evitando il disastro. ( ) Beverly collaborò alla ricostruzione di Lore dopo che l' Enterprise lo trovò abbandonato su Omicron Theta, diventando molto familiare con le funzionalità operative di Data. ( ) Crusher fu la prima ad osservare i parassiti che tentarono di prendere il controllo della Federazione nel 2364, e determinò un modo di rimuoverli dall'ospite. ( ) Uno scout romulano fu scoperto dopo che si schiantò su Galorndon Core nel 2366, e Crusher venne incaricata di curare l'unico sopravvissuto. Sebbene avesse improvvisato come meglio poteva, non vi erano molte conoscenze mediche disponibili sui romulani e il superstite in seguito morì. ( ) Mentre esplorava il cubo Borg che aveva invaso lo spazio della Federazione nel 2367, Crusher esordì con l'idea di danneggiare i nodi di potenza della nave Borg allo scopo di arrestare la loro avanzata verso la Terra. ( ) Collaborò con il comandante Data per sviluppare una modifica ai naniti che sarebbero stati introdotti nei Borg al fine di distruggere i loro sistemi biomeccanici, ma le modifiche richiedevano diverse settimane. Crusher in seguito aiutò Data a connettersi con Locutus dei Borg, l'alter ego di un Picard assimilato. Si rese conto che l'interdipendenza dei Borg era una grande debolezza, e suggerì a Data di utilizzare un apparente comando benigno per interrompere il contatto con i Borg. Dopo la crisi, Crusher esplorò nuove tecniche chirurgiche per rimuovere gli impianti dal corpo di Picard. ( ) Quando il giovane Willie Potts fu avvelenato dopo aver mangiato un frutto locale su Ogus II, Crusher stabilizzò le sue condizioni e lo mantenne in vita fino all'arrivo della nave presso una struttura medica in grado di curare l'avvelenamento. Questo compito fu complicato dal fatto che l' Enterprise era stata dirottata da Data dopo che suo "padre", Noonien Soong, trasmise un segnale per portarlo verso la posizione di Soong. Era necessaria una certa quantità di energia per mantenere il campo di quarantena e per ripristinare i sistemi della nave, e la dottoressa Crusher aveva bisogno di determinare la precisa quantità di energia necessaria per mantenere Willie al sicuro. ( ) Nel 2367, Beverly ha assistito alla consegna di una enorme forma di vita nativa dello spazio la cui madre venne uccisa accidentalmente dalla Enterprise. ( ) Nello stesso anno, la dottoressa Crusher sviluppò un metodo per curare le vittime di una mutazione della specie di Tarchannen III; sfortunatamente, la cura era efficace solo sugli individui che avevano iniziato la metamorfosi da poco tempo. ( ) La dottoressa Crusher è stata la prima non-Trill a studiare la loro anatomia ed a trapiantare un simbionte in un nuovo ospite. ( ) Quando alcuni criminali incorporei imprigionati su Mab-Bu VI presero possesso dei corpi di Troi, Data e Miles O'Brien, Crusher aiutò a progettare un campo di neutrini che li avrebbe costretti ad abbandonarli per intrappolare successivamente le forme di vita. Sfortunatamente, i tempi non erano corretti e l'equipaggio fu costretto a rinunciare all'uso del dispositivo. ( ) Worf rimase paralizzato dopo un incidente nella stiva di carico nel 2368. Beverly invitò un noto neuroscienziato, la dottoressa Toby Russell sull' Enterprise per consultarsi riguardo le possibili cure. Crusher intendeva operare un trattamento tradizionale, ma la dottoressa Russell spingeva per una nuova tecnica chirurgica radicale che richiedeva un replicatore genitronico. La dottoressa Crusher respinse la proposta, pensando che fosse troppo rischiosa. Russell propose ugualmente il replicatore a Worf, irritando Beverly che in seguito sollevò Russell dal suo impegno dopo che lei usò uno dei suoi farmaci sperimentali per curare una vittima di un disastro, quando un farmaco tradizionale avrebbe potuto salvare la sua vita. Crusher era però frustrata dal fatto che Worf preferiva suicidarsi piuttosto che vivere una vita da paraplegico. Era fermamente convinta che né l'intervento chirurgico, né il suicidio fossero la soluzione, ma dopo averne parlato con il capitano Picard, realizzò che il replicatore genitronico era la miglior possibilità per Worf di rimanere in vita. Crusher con riluttanza concesse il permesso per l'intervento chirurgico che si concluse con successo, anche grazie alle ridondanze della anatomia Klingon, sebbene Crusher ancora non approvasse i metodi di Russell. ( ) Quando l'ambasciatore Ves Alkar iniziò ad usare Deanna Troi come un ricettacolo per i suoi "scarti" psichici nel 2369, Crusher sviluppò un modo per interrompere il suo legame con lei, riportando Troi alla normalità. ( ) Crusher fu la prima a studiare un organismo coalescente macroscopico trovato sulla stazione di comunicazione 47 nel 2369. La sua mano venne duplicata interamente dall'organismo mentre lo stava esaminando nell'infermeria dell' Enterprise. ( ) Sempre nel 2369, Beverly era una dei principali partecipanti alla gara per decifrare la ricerca finale del dottor Richard Galen. I suoi contributi, insieme a quelli dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise-D e di altri interessati, portarono alla scoperta di un messaggio lasciato dagli antichi umanoidi, la più antica specie senziente umanoide. ( ) Crusher involontariamente provocò il primo caso conosciuto della Sindrome Protomorfica di Barclay nel 2370. Dopo una cura a base di cellule T sintetiche per trattare il caso di influenza urodelana diagnosticata al tenente Reginald Barclay, si aspettava che le cellule T attivassero un gene dormiente in modo da consentirgli di combattere l'infezione. Tuttavia un'altra anomalia nei geni di Barclay provocò la mutazione delle cellule T, che iniziarono ad attivare altri introni dormienti. Le cellule T infine si diffusero per via aerea, contagiando rapidamente il resto della nave e causando nell'intero equipaggio dell' Enterprise una repentina "involuzione" a precedenti stadi evolutivi. ( ) Al comando In qualità di ufficiale di plancia a pieno merito, Crusher comandò l' Enterprise-D in diverse occasioni, in particolare nel 2370 mentre quasi tutto l'equipaggio era in cerca di Data su un pianeta Borg rinnegato. La nave fu attaccata da un vascello Borg, ma la sua rapida azione permise all' Enterprise di sfuggire e distruggere la nave attaccante. ( ) Comandò inoltre occasionalmente nei turni di notte, allo scopo di rimanere al passo con le operazioni di routine. ( ) Conflitti con la Prima Direttiva L'empatia della dottoressa Crusher per i suoi pazienti ed il suo interesse per le loro cure sopra di ogni altra cosa, occasionalmente le causava qualche problema, come quando sfidò apertamente l'indisponibilità del capitano Picard ad intervenire in una situazione nel 2364 dove i Brekkiani stavano rifornendo gli Ornarani con un farmaco che creava dipendenza. Tale intervento sarebbe stata una palese violazione alla Prima Direttiva. ( ) Un altro esempio dell'empatia di Beverly in cui si espresse al meglio, fu quando salvo un nativo di Mintaka III durante una missione di emergenza presso un avamposto di osservazione culturale sul pianeta che stava attraversando la propria età del bronzo. Il Mintakano, Liko, si svegliò nell'infermeria dell' Enterprise e vide il capitano Picard, credendo che fosse un dio. Dopo che fu riportato fra la sua gente, la sua storia provocò confusione e paranoia fino a quando Picard riuscì a provare che anche lui era un mortale. ( ) Sempre nel 2366, Beverly venne fatta prigioniera sul pianeta devastato dalla guerra di Rutia IV dopo aver tentato di assistere alcuni cittadini feriti durante un attacco dei separatisti Ansata. Il loro leader, Kyril Finn, voleva che lei curasse i danni interni riportati a causa degli effetti dell'uso da parte dei terroristi di un dispositivo di teletrasporto dimensionale. Crusher rimase scioccata dal fatto che Finn paragonava se stesso a George Washington, ma iniziò anche a chiedersi se il coinvolgimento della Federazione con il governo ufficiale Rutiano fosse adeguato. Lei inoltre, entrò in confidenza con un ragazzino che l'aiutava mentre curava le persone rimaste ferite dal dispositivo di teletrasporto, e riuscì a guadagnare la fiducia di Finn quando vide diverse pagine di schizzi che la ritraevano. Alla fine Beverly realizzò che Finn era estremamente irrazionale e fuorviato dopo che egli sequestrò il capitano Picard e tentò di distruggere l' Enterprise. Beverly infine fu salvata quando l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise riuscì a localizzare la base degli Ansata e Finn fu ucciso. Il ragazzino raccolse un arma e tentò di uccidere Picard e Alexana Devos, un ufficiale della sicurezza Rutiano, ma Beverly lo convinse a desistere. ( ) Crusher comprese abbastanza chiaramente i sentimenti dell'empatica e metamorfica Kamala e il suo "dovere" quando l' Enterprise ospitò i negoziati di pace fra Krios e Valt nel 2368. Lei sentiva che Kamala era stata costretta in ciò che risultava essere una specie di schiavitù, e risentì del fatto che lei era confinata nei suoi alloggi a bordo della nave. ( ) Nel 2368, l' Enterprise scoprì una navetta Borg precipitata nell'ammasso Argolis. Trovarono anche un sopravvissuto, Tre di Cinque, in seguito ribattezzato con il nome Hugh. Sebbene il tenente Worf e diversi altri membri dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise avessero l'intenzione di uccidere il drone, fu a causa dell'insistenza di Crusher che egli fu portato a bordo e curato per le sue ferite. Beverly disapprovava energicamente il piano di riconsegnare Hugh come vettore di un virus progettato per infettare il Collettivo Borg, ma collaborò con il capo ingegnere Geordi La Forge al lavoro con Hugh per costruire tale arma. Infine il capitano Picard decise di non utilizzare il virus, ma l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise non realizzò al momento che la personalità di Hugh si sviluppò mentre lavorava con Crusher e con il resto della squadra, al punto di danneggiarlo. ( ) Beverly partecipò alla Conferenza di Altine nel 2369, e apprese delle ricerche di uno scienziato Ferengi chiamato Reyga. Egli credeva di aver trovato il segreto per la schermatura metafasica, ma molti altri scienziati erano scettici sulle sue affermazioni. Crusher organizzò una piccola conferenza a bordo dell' Enterprise e invitò numerosi altri scienziati esperti nel campo della morfologia subspaziale per assistere ad un test della tecnologia applicata sulla navetta Justman. Sfortunatamente il test fu sabotato da uno scienziato Takarano chiamato Jo'Bril, che mise in scena la sua stessa morte e quindi uccise Reyga facendolo sembrare un suicidio allo scopo di screditare il Ferengi. Jo'Bril aveva pianificato di rubare il progetto per i suoi subdoli scopi. Beverly si sentì responsabile per le due morti, ed era determinata a trovare le cause degli incidenti. Crusher infranse un certo numero di regolamenti, compresa un autopsia sul corpo di Reyga contro i principi dei rituali di morte Ferengi, e fu sollevata dall'incarico. Dopo alcuni utili incoraggiamenti di Guinan, lei infine scoprì il piano di Jo'Bril, impedendogli di impossessarsi dei dati, provando inoltre che la tecnologia era valida. Crusher fu esonerata dalla sospensione e ritornò in servizio poco dopo l'incidente. (TNG: Sospetti) L' Enterprise testimoniò la distruzione della biosfera di Boraal II nel 2370. Crusher supportò il piano del dottor Nikolai Rozhenko di salvare un piccolo gruppo di Boraalani, sentendo che la Prima Direttiva non fosse applicabile a causa del fatto che la gente sarebbe stata distrutta in ogni caso. Si rattristò quando Picard non intraprese nessuna azione, e affrontò un nuovo dilemma quando Rozhenko sovvertì il comando di Picard e trasportò il gruppo sul ponte ologrammi dell' Enterprise. Insieme al comandante Data, Crusher dovette decidere per una nuova casa appropriata per i Boraalani, una decisione che pesava gravemente sulle sue spalle. Lei assunse correttamente che ogni scelta effettuata avrebbe modellato lo sviluppo della civiltà dei Boraalani per i secoli a venire. Il gruppo Boraalano in seguito venne spostato su Vacca VI, che aveva un clima in qualche modo meno ospitale, ma era in una posizione sicura. ( ) Rapporti medici Nel 2364, Crusher venne colpita da un raggio caratterizzato dalla minor potenza possibile che l'entità di Beta Renner potesse generare. ( ) Crusher riportò alcune ustioni superficiali provocate da un phaser dopo il suo tentativo di impedire che Lore tradisca l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise nel 2364. ( ) Nello stesso anno, la dottoressa Crusher fu ferita durante una missione di ricognizione sul pianeta Minos. Lei e il capitano Picard furono inseguiti da uno dei droni-arma automatizzati del pianeta, e la coppia cadde in un bunker. Crusher aveva perso il suo kit medico e stava entrando in uno stato di shock, ma si mantenne desta abbastanza a lungo per istruire Picard sull'uso delle piante autoctone per la cura delle proprie ferite. Lei venne infine salvata dopo che Picard e Data capirono come disattivare le armi. ( ) Un Ulliano chiamato Jev visitò l' Enterprise nel 2368 e attaccò telepaticamente diversi membri dell'equipaggio, Beverly compresa, causando la caduta in uno stato comatoso per un breve periodo, inizialmente attribuito alla sindrome Iresine. Crusher fu costretta a ripercorrere il momento in cui lei e Picard visitarono il corpo di Jack. Jev prese il posto sia di Jack che di Picard in diversi momenti, risultando in una esperienza terrificante. ( ) Q trasformò Beverly in un cane nel 2369, ma Amanda Rogers, un'altra Q, le restituì la sua forma umana. ( ) Sotto la guida di Worf, Beverly era molto ansiosa di apprendere le tecniche avanzate di arti marziali Klingon. Tentò di acquisire le tecniche il più velocemente possibile, a vari livelli di successo. Rimase leggermente ferita durante una sessione di addestramento nel 2369, anche se ammise che fu davvero un duro colpo per il suo orgoglio. ( ) Crusher fu quasi seppellita da una frana mentre esplorava le caverne sotterranee di Celtris III, ma riuscì a venirne fuori con lievi ferite. ( ) L' Enterprise aiutò un Falco da guerra romulano danneggiato dopo che una specie aliena sfruttò la singolarità quantica artificiale nel suo nucleo di curvatura come un incubatrice per la propria prole verso la fine del 2369. Il Falco da guerra fu evacuato e i sopravvissuti vennero accompagnati in infermeria. Uno degli alieni si era infiltrato con le sembianze di una femmina romulana e venne scoperto da un membro dell'equipaggio romulano. Fece fuoco con un disgregatore per disintegrarla, ma la dottoressa Crusher si mise in mezzo e venne colpita. Quando la linea temporale venne invertita e ripristinata, il consigliere Troi era nella giusta posizione per spostare in tempo Beverly dalla traiettoria. ( ) Crusher rimase gravemente ferita nel 2370 dal tenente Worf, affetto dalla sindrome protomorfica di Barclay. Venne messa in stasi dopo essere quasi paralizzata dal veleno, e necessitava di una chirurgia ricostruttiva. Pertanto, non subì l'"involuzione" come il resto dell'equipaggio in quel momento. ( ) La Enterprise-E L' Enterprise-D venne distrutta nel 2371 in seguito ad un atterraggio di fortuna della sezione a disco sul pianeta Veridiano III. Sebbene non vi siano state vittime, molti erano feriti, il che mantenne Crusher abbastanza occupata. ( ) Trasferita sulla neocommissionata l'anno successivo, le sue capacità di comando sono state messe a buon frutto durante lo scontro con i Borg, che furono vicini ad assimilare la nave durante il suo viaggio verso l'anno 2063, dove prestò servizio come ufficiale esecutivo temporaneo. Anche se non amava troppo il Medico Olografico di Emergenza, riuscì ad utilizzarlo con successo come espediente per distrarre i Borg mentre la squadra dell'infermeria e i pazienti venivano portati ad una relativa salvezza. ( ) Nel 2375, Beverly faceva parte del contingente diplomatico per il benvenuto a Evora come protettorato all'interno della Federazione. Aiutò inoltre il capitano Picard nella sua lotta per impedire che i Ba'ku venissero trasferiti dai Son'a, e fu la prima a rendersi conto che entrambe le specie appartenevano alla stessa stirpe. Durante l'esodo dei Ba'ku, Deanna notò che i suoi seni stavano iniziando a "rassodarsi" a causa degli effetti della radiazione metafasica del pianeta. ( ) , insieme alla novelizazione, implicavano che Crusher sarebbe diventata il capo della divisione medica della Flotta Stellare ancora una volta alla fine del film. Sebbene le scene siano state incluse come extra nel [[Star Trek Nemesis (Special Edition)|DVD collector's edition di Nemesis]], tutti i riferimenti a questo evento sono stati eliminati dalla versione definitiva del film. Secondo il canon, la sua vita dopo gli eventi di Nemesis, rimane sconosciuta.}} Interessi personali Teatro Beverly era una provetta drammaturga e interprete teatrale, e formò una troupe artistica a bordo dell' Enterprise ( ), riproducendo numerosi classici e spettacoli originali, talvolta con il disappunto dei colleghi a cui assegnava certi ruoli. ( ) Scrisse le rappresentazioni Something for Breakfast e Frame of Mind. ( ) In diversi momenti, la sua troupe comprendeva Will Riker, ( ) Data, ( ) Geordi La Forge, ( ) Reg Barclay, ( ) e anche il capitano Picard. ( ) Opere rappresentate *''Cyrano de Bergerac'' - 2367, con la partecipazione di Reginald Barclay e Beverly Crusher ( ) *''The Pirates of Penzance'' - 2368, con la partecipazione di Geordi La Forge ( ) *''Something for Breakfast'' - 2369, con la partecipazione di William Riker e Jean-Luc Picard ( ) *''Frame of Mind'' - 2369, con la partecipazione di William Riker and Data ( ) Danza Sebbene non fosse timida riguardo le sue abilità teatrali, Beverly in qualche modo si vergognava del suo passato di ballerina, perché non voleva si conoscesse il suo soprannome, "The Dancing Doctor" (Il dottore danzante). Studiò il tip tap e la danza jazz, vincendo numerosi premi a St. Louis. ( ) Altri hobby Beverly aveva diversi interessi, tra i quali la cibernetica e l'etnobotanica e scriveva documenti su questi soggetti. ( ) Quando l' Enterprise-D attraccò presso la Base stellare 74 nel 2364, lei era impaziente di incontrare il dottor Terence Epstein, una delle principali autorità nel campo della cibernetica. Infine Beverly pubblicò una ricerca sull'argomento, ritenuta da Toby Russell rivoluzionaria e affascinante. ( ) Studiò il mok'bara Klingon, l'uso della bat'leth, e altre arti marziali con il tenente Worf. ( ) Le sue simulazioni preferite sul ponte a ologrammi comprendevano Alture VII e l'Orient Express. ( ) Crusher partecipava regolarmente anche ai tornei di poker sulla Enterprise-D. ( ) Nel 2369 azzardò una scommessa non convenzionale con Will Riker, Geordi La Forge e Worf. Beverly sentiva che le barbe altro non erano che ostentazioni, e scommise che in caso di vittoria, i tre uomini avrebbero dovuto rasarsi. Se avesse perso, Beverly avrebbe dovuto diventare bruna. Per un momento sembrava quasi che Crusher stesse per vincere la scommessa, ma lo staff anziano fu richiamato sulla plancia prima che il gioco finisse, nonostante le proteste della dottoressa. ( ) Relazioni personali Famiglia Wesley Crusher ]] Jack e Beverly portarono Wesley al Lago Balfour per il suo primo campeggio quando era ancora molto piccolo. Beverly si ricordò in seguito con divertimento che Wesley continuava a lanciare foglie nel fuoco per sentirle crepitare. ( ) Durante la sua infanzia, Wesley ebbe problemi a farsi degli amici. Beverly gli spiegò che da giovane aveva avuto la stessa esperienza, facendolo così sentire meglio. ( ). Era anche molto curioso e una volta chiese a Beverly la definizione di vita. Ogni risposta che il medico provò a dargli sembrava incompleta. ( ) Beverly non usò mai la violenza per punire Wesley. L'unica volta che lo colpì, fu durante la visita dell'Ambasciatore Sarek sull'Enterprise-D, nel 2366: Sarek, affetto dalla Sindrome di Bendii, proiettò le sue emozioni negative sull'equipaggio. ( ) Wesley arrivò a bordo dell'Enterprise con Beverly nel 2364. La accompagnò nel Turboascensore sul ponte, destando inizialmente le ire del Capitano Picard. ( ) Quando il Viaggiatore visitò per la prima volta l'Enterprise-D nel 2364, informò Picard che Wesley aveva un grande potenziale e che era in contatto con abilità che la maggior parte degli umani non si rendeva conto di avere. Chiese inoltre a Picard di non rivelare queste informazioni a nessuno, specialmente alla Dr. Crusher. Nonostante ciò, è chiaro che in seguito Picard parlò a Beverly delle capacità del figlio. ( ) Mentre visitava il pianeta Rubicun III, Wes fu arrestato e condannato a morte per aver commesso una violazione minore delle leggi degli Edo. Il Dr. Crusher fu estremamente turbata e giurò che non avrebbe permesso agli Edo di uccidere suo figlio. Assieme all'equipaggio dell'Enterprise, convinse il Dio degli Edo che quella legge era ingiusta e che Wesley andava risparmiato. ( ) Wesley fu l'unica persona a realizzare che Lore aveva preso il posto di Data nel 2364. Picard gli ordino di andarsene dalla plancia quando il giovane espresse le sue preoccupazioni, chiedendo a Beverly di seguirlo. Wes in seguito convinse la madre a riattivare Data e a investigare sulle attività di Lore. Ciò impedì all'Entità Cristallina di utilizzare l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise come fonte di energia. ( ) Mentre Crusher venne assegnata alla Divisione Medica della Flotta nel 2365, Wesley rimase a bordo della nave. Il Comandante Riker e il Tenente Worf si occuparono della crescita del ragazzo in sua assenza. ( ) Dopo che Beverly ritornò, iniziò a preoccuparsi del fatto che Wesley spendesse troppo tempo al lavoro e poco a socializzare. Inoltre, sentì di aver perso una parte importante della vita del figlio e di avere problemi a entrare in sintonia con lui. In seguito scoprì che Wesley aveva degli amici della sua stessa età. Notò che una ragazza provava attrazione nei confronti del ragazzo e tentò, come ogni buona madre avrebbe fatto, di avere più informazioni su di lei tramite Guinan. ( ) Wesley stava per partire per andare all'Accademia nel 2366, ma quando il ragazzo ritardò per salvare il Comandante RIker, il Consigliere Troi e l'ambasciatrice Lwaxana Troi, la nave che lo avrebbe portato sulla Terra partì senza di lui. Poichè la sua assegnazione era stata ritardata di un altro anno Picard lo promosse a guardiamarina, rendendo la Dr. Crusher estremamente orgogliosa del figlio. ( ). Wesley lasciò la nave per frequentare l'Accademia nel 2367, separando ancora una volta la famiglia dei Crusher. ( ). Ebbe il tempo di scrivere a Beverly solo molto più tardi nel corso dell'anno. ( ) In 2368, Nova Squadron members, including Wesley, were involved in a disaster which led to the death of one cadet, Joshua Albert. They illegally used the Kolvoord Starburst maneuver and then lied to an inquiry panel about the circumstances surrounding the incident. Dr. Crusher rallied behind her son and defended the team on behalf of the other parents even in the face of evidence which indicated they were being deceptive. She was disappointed with Wesley's conduct when the truth was revealed. ( ) Wes returned to visit the Enterprise-D in 2370. He became very rude and abrasive towards his former crewmates, including his mother, and jeopardized a Federation operation on the Dorvan V colony. After meeting with the Traveler once more, Wes realized that his destiny did not include Starfleet at that moment in time, and he resigned his commission. Beverly was apprehensive about his departure, but she remembered the Traveler's words from six years prior and realized not only had Wesley grown and needed to make his own decisions, but that this was an important and necessary step in his life. ( ) Wesley returned to finish his studies well before 2379, attending the wedding of Will Riker and Deanna Troi with Dr. Crusher. ( ) Amicizie Crusher was quite close to several members of the Enterprise crew. She was the only senior officer who customarily addressed the rest of the bridge crew by their first names. She was also interested in the well-being of her staff, and was especially close to Nurse Alyssa Ogawa. She often advised Ogawa on her romantic affairs, including that with her future husband, Andrew Powell. ( ) Crusher and Q had an adversarial relationship. When Q was temporarily turned into a Human as punishment by the Q Continuum, she did not use her usual gentle bedside manner in treating a back injury he later suffered. ( ) Beverly had the chance to tutor Amanda Rogers during her stay aboard the Enterprise, and became protective of the young woman. Amanda sought her help in dealing with her newfound powers, wanting to know what Crusher would do if she suddenly discovered she could have anything she wanted. Crusher could not answer, as she did not believe she could make a decision like that until confronted with it. She was not happy with Q's attempts to influence Amanda into giving up her life as a Human and using the powers of the Q. Q was frustrated with Crusher's interference, remarking to Captain Picard that "Crusher gets more shrill with each passing year." ( ) Deanna Troi Crusher e Deanna Troi diventarono ottime amiche. Spesso lavoravano insieme and both took Worf's mok'bara class. ( ) Deanna e Beverly often advised one another on romantic relationships. Deanna worried that her romance with Devinoni Ral was proceeding too fast, but Beverly assured her that perhaps she did not need to be rational regarding a whirlwind romance. ( ) Beverly did not often use the salon aboard the Enterprise, and began to do so when she began a relationship with Odan. Deanna arrived at the salon around the same time, and Beverly became self-conscious. Troi recognized the feelings between Odan and Beverly, even though the two tried to keep their romance a secret, and liked seeing Crusher happy. However, Troi also sensed the dual nature of the ambassador, and warned Beverly to be cautious. Later, when Odan was implanted in Will Riker's body, Deanna counseled Beverly on the mixed feelings she then felt towards Odan. Although Beverly wished she had never met him, Deanna told Beverly that she could never love without risking pain and encouraged Beverly to accept Odan's love if she still felt it while he was in Riker's body. ( ) Troi did not trust time-traveler Berlinghoff Rasmussen when he came aboard the ship and told Beverly about her feelings of suspicion. Crusher was dismissive, as she was still smitten with the professor. ( ) In 2369, the Enterprise rescued a transporter-created duplicate of Will Riker, known as Thomas Riker, from the research station on Nervala IV. Tom Riker wished to resume the romantic relationship he had with Deanna, which Will Riker had broken off upon the mission to Nervala. Troi and Crusher discussed a date with Tom during a workout, where Crusher mischievously pointed out that Troi should not be afraid to try a relationship with the duplicate Riker. When Tom Riker entered the gym, Beverly decided to leave the two alone, which led to Tom and Deanna becoming intimate. ( ) Deanna accompanied Beverly to Felisa Howard's funeral in 2370, and went with her back to Felisa's home following the services. Beverly confided to Deanna about the erotic dreams she experienced after reading her grandmother's journals, which were due to the influence of Ronin. After Beverly met Ronin on Caldos, Deanna reminded her that her feelings of romance may simply be due to shared trauma, but Beverly brushed off her concern. ( ) Data Beverly and Data also had a special relationship, with Data seeking advice from Beverly on subjects ranging from parenting ( ) to dancing. She taught Data to tap dance, not knowing that he had intended to learn how to dance for the wedding of Miles O'Brien and Keiko Ishikawa. ( ) Data also came to her for advice on whether or not to consider the exocomps alive, and she was present when Data learned they were indeed sentient. ( ) In 2369, Data incorporated a subroutine for small talk. At the recommendation of Captain Picard, he studied Commander Hutchinson while the Enterprise underwent a baryon sweep at Arkaria Base. Beverly was the first person Data tried to engage in small talk using his observations of Hutchinson, to her astonishment and delight. ( ) During Worf's promotion ceremony in 2371, Dr. Crusher tried to explain to Data the humor behind Worf being dunked after walking the plank on the holodeck recreation of the sailing ship Enterprise. Data did not completely understand and then pushed Crusher into the water, as an attempt at the same type of humor. However, Beverly and the rest of the senior staff did not find it nearly as amusing. La Forge later recommended that Data stay out of sickbay for a few days following the ceremony. ( ) Beverly thought Data had nicer eyes than his predecessor, B-4. ( ) Guinan In 2366, Beverly, while seeing her son socialize with other teenagers, asked Guinan whether she had any children. Guinan replied she had a lot, and Beverly inquired whether she had ever had trouble with one of them. Guinan said she had with one, that he wouldn't listen to anybody, and upon Beverly's remark that all children go through that, Guinan explained this was not the case among a species of listeners. Asked about how he had grown out of it, Guinan explained a mother shapes her child in ways she doesn't even realize, sometimes just by listening. ( ) When in 2369 Beverly was relieved of duty, Guinan visited her in her quarters, claiming she sought treatment for her tennis elbow. As Beverly began to talk about her recent actions, she explained she had illegally performed an autopsy on the Ferengi scientist Reyga who had appeared to have committed suicide. As Beverly later found out, the Takarian scientist Jo'Bril had in fact murdered Reyga in order to discredit the Ferengi. Upon Guinan's encouragement, Beverly eventually discovered Jo'Bril's plan, prevented him from stealing Reyga's research data, and proved the technology was valid. She was exonerated and returned to duty shortly following the incident. In order to thank Guinan for her encouragement, she presented her with a state-of-the-art tennis racquet, on which Guinan admitted she had never played tennis. ( ) Romance Aside from her marriage to Jack Crusher, Beverly has been involved in a number of romances. She recalled her first crush, as an eight-year old, was on a eleven-year old soccer player named Stefan. In her fantasies, they married and had twin boys then a girl. Stefan became a famous artist, and they adored one another. In reality, Stefan never knew that Beverly existed. ( ) Sometime before she met Jack, she had an intense week-long relationship with an unidentified man which began after she knew him for only a single day. ( ) While on the Enterprise-D, Crusher was enamored with a Zalkonian she named John Doe, rescued from a crashed escape pod in 2366. Thanks to her help, John evolved into another form of life and returned to Zalkon to help others of his kind escape repression. ( ) She fell very much in love with the Trill ambassador Odan in 2367, not knowing that he was in fact a joined lifeform. Odan's host at the time was killed in a shuttlecraft accident, but the symbiont survived. It was implanted in Will Riker, causing Beverly to experience many mixed feelings. She was able to accept and love Odan in Riker's body, but when Odan was implanted in a new Trill host, this time a female, she ended the relationship. Although she still loved Odan, she could not deal with the uncertainty and frequent changes of the Trill species. ( ) When Berlinghoff Rasmussen arrived aboard the Enterprise in 2368, Dr. Crusher wanted to learn more about the future, including whether or not the Telurian plague had been cured. Beverly was tolerant of Rasmussen's incessant questioning for much longer than most of the crew, but even she tired of his obnoxiousness after he made a pass at her. She felt very betrayed when Rasmussen was discovered to be a hoax. ( ) Ronin After returning to Caldos in 2370 for her grandmother's funeral, Beverly learned that Felisa apparently had a thirty-four year old lover named Ronin. Ronin was actually an anaphasic lifeform who had been living with Howard women since taking up residence with Jessel Howard in the 1600s and passed from daughter to daughter in the form of a candle, which was his true home. Her biochemistry allowed him to maintain molecular cohesion, and he formed a symbiotic relationship with all of her descendants. Ronin had a strong hypnotic influence, offering Beverly erotic pleasure and the promise of further romance. Beverly was bewitched, resigning her post on the Enterprise to move to Caldos. She eventually came to her senses after Ronin killed a resident of Caldos, Ned Quint, and seriously injured Captain Picard, Commander Data, and Commander La Forge. She was forced to destroy Ronin after he tried to merge with her. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard Beverly and Jean-Luc maintained a close friendship while serving on the Enterprise-D, usually sharing their morning meal together. Beverly usually tried to serve a new and exotic food, although she and Jean-Luc both preferred something simple. ( ) Their relationship stayed platonic for the most part. They considered one another close friends, and would give each other advice when dealing with difficult decisions. While Beverly was in anguish over Odan's failing health while the symbiont was in Will Riker's body, Jean-Luc gave her a hug, and assured her that he would always be her friend and be willing to help her any way he could. ( ) Beverly's anger over the treatment of Kamala led to Picard spending time with her, where he quickly learned that he was falling for the metamorph. Beverly did not know what to say, but reciprocated the emotional support he had offered the year prior. ( ) Picard tried to make Crusher realize that the deaths of Jo'Bril and later Reyga were not her fault and that she should not try to rush her investigation. Beverly was too upset and preoccupied to understand his words, and Jean-Luc was extremely disappointed when she broke the Prime Directive and performed an autopsy on Reyga. ( ) Picard knew that Crusher's odd decisions after meeting Ronin were not normal and confronted her on Caldos colony. Although Beverly initially resisted his demands for an explanation, she broke free of Ronin's influence after he attacked Picard. ( ) Early on, Beverly and Jean-Luc experienced several romantically close calls. Once was under the influence of the Psi 2000 intoxication, where Crusher flirted with Picard and attempted to seduce him on the bridge of the Enterprise. ( ) Picard invited Beverly onto the holodeck to participate in a Dixon Hill storyline, along with Data and ship's historian Whalen, and seemed quite smitten when faced with his doctor in her 1940s outfit. However, their two companions interfered and so there was no chance of anything leading on from there.( ) Commander Dexter Remmick interrogated Crusher about Captain Picard in mid-2364 and questioned her about her true feelings towards Picard. Beverly refused to answer, claiming that they were irrelevant to the operation of the ship. ( ) In 2366, a duplicate of Picard replaced the captain in order to learn about Human relationships. It invited Crusher to dinner, where the two had a romantic evening including dancing. However, once the duplicate had enough information, it unceremoniously bade Crusher farewell. She teasingly held the real Picard responsible for his duplicate's actions when he was returned to the Enterprise. ( ) Several times, Beverly began to explain her true feelings to Jean-Luc, once while they were held captive on Rutia ( ) and another time with Picard's duplicate in the warp bubble universe but she was interrupted in both instances. ( ) Both also displayed some jealousy when the other found a love interest, such as Crusher with Ambassador Odan or Picard with Jenice Manheim and Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren. ( ) in 2370]] In 2370, Picard and Crusher were taken captive on planet Kesprytt, and were linked together by psi-wave devices in order to decrease the odds of their escape. The devices transmitted their thoughts to one another, where they learned each others' most intimate secrets. Beverly stayed up one night to listen to Jean-Luc's dreams, and Jean-Luc discovered that Beverly usually always had some smart-aleck comment at the ready, although she had learned to repress the urge to say them out loud. One night, Beverly brought up Jack and feelings of guilt washed over Picard. She finally learned that he too, felt an attraction, but did not act on it out of respect for his dead friend. Once they returned to the Enterprise, Picard expressed desire to further their relationship. However, Beverly ultimately decided that she did not want to ruin their friendship or be placed in a conflict of interest, and they decided to remain mutual friends. ( ) .|An extended version of Picard and Crusher's talk from was included on the Special Edition DVD. It revealed several pieces of information about their relationship, including the fact that Beverly watched Picard take his first command (the Stargazer), Picard was present for Wesley's birth, and they had known each other for over thirty years by 2379. While the latter two pieces of information are certainly plausible, it is unlikely Beverly saw Picard assume command of the Stargazer as she would have only been nine years old in 2333, forty-four years before the events of Nemesis. Beverly met Jack in 2344, so it is logical that she was introduced to Picard around the same time, and therefore would have known him over thirty years by Nemesis, set in 2379.}} Alternate realities and timelines An alternate version of Beverly Crusher was chief medical officer on the Enterprise-D created after the briefly entered the year 2366 through a temporal rift. She strongly objected to the plan to send the Enterprise-C back to its proper time, and wondered if she would even be alive in the restored timeline. ( ) Beverly was also chief medical officer on several Enterprises in alternate universes visited by Lieutenant Worf in 2370, following his encounter with a quantum fissure. ( ) In an alternate 2370, Crusher was able to figure out that the temporal anomaly's effects were causing the crew's cellular structure to revert to earlier stages of development. At the same time, she became concerned about Picard's well-being after he learned he would be diagnosed with Irumodic Syndrome some time in the future. This caused her to reconsider her relationship with Jean-Luc, and she reversed her earlier decision to remain just friends. These events were eradicated from the timeline following the collapse of the anomaly, and it is unknown if they transpired in the "true" timeline. In an unknown, alternate future timeframe, Beverly had been promoted to captain and was commanding the medical ship . She had also married Picard and then divorced him quite some years prior, but had kept the surname of Picard following the divorce. She was initially skeptical of her former captain's claims about a temporal anomaly, but devoted the Pasteur to searching for it as a favor to the man she still considered a good friend. The Pasteur was destroyed in a Klingon attack, but Picard later convinced Beverly and his other friends that the anomaly was a real danger, and they returned aboard the future USS Enterprise-D to collapse it. ( ) Holograms ]] Beverly Crusher has been holographically duplicated on a number of occasions. *In 2366, on stardate 43807.4, Lieutenant jg Reginald Barclay created at least two holographic Dr. Crushers shortly after he joined the Enterprise-D crew. Beverly took on the role of a friendly noble woman in one of Barclay's holo-fantasies. Riker, La Forge and Troi found Barclay asleep with his head on Crusher's lap after they intruded on his program. ( ) *In 2367, Barash recreated the entire command crew of the Enterprise-D on Alpha Onias III to keep Commander Riker there. Dr. Crusher was one of the personnel that was created. ( ) *In 2369, on stardate 46424.1, James Moriarty created a holographic Crusher as part of his plan to trick Captain Picard into releasing control of the Enterprise-D. ( ) Miscellaneous information Crusher's quarters on the Enterprise-D were on Deck 8, Room 2133. ( ) Her office was on Deck 12, Room 1629, adjacent to sickbay. ( ) Beverly had a fear of heights. ( ) Crusher's command authorization code in 2373 was "Crusher-2-2-Beta-Charlie". ( ) When Tom Riker masqueraded as Will Riker aboard Deep Space 9 as part of a Maquis plot to steal the Defiant, he claimed Dr. Crusher had forced him on shore leave. ( ) Beverly also said that she loved cats when Comander Riker complained about feeding Data's cat Spot. ( ) Memorable Quotes "If there's nothing wrong with me, maybe there's something wrong with the universe!" : - Beverly Crusher ( ) Chronology ;2324 : Born in Copernicus City, Luna ;2342 : Admitted to Starfleet Academy's medical program ;mid-2340s : Meets Jack Crusher ;mid-2340s : Meets Jean-Luc Picard ;2348 : Marries Jack Crusher ;2348 : Wesley Crusher born ;2350 : Graduates medical school ;2352 : Interns on Delos IV under Dr. Dalen Quaice ;2354 : Jack Crusher dies while serving on the under command of Jean-Luc Picard ;2362 : Promoted to commander after passing the bridge officer examination ;2364 : Assigned to , Wesley comes aboard ship as well ;2365 : Accepts position as head of Starfleet Medical, away from her son ;2366 : Returns to Enterprise-D ;2367 : Temporarily trapped in a warp bubble ;2369 : Part of a covert mission to infiltrate the Cardassian Celtris III outpost ;2370 : Commands the Enterprise-D during a rogue Borg assault ;2370 : Temporarily resigns commission while under the influence of Ronin ;2371 : destroyed over Veridian III ;2372 : Assigned to the ;2373 : Travels back in time to 2063 in order to defeat an attempt by the Borg to create an alternate timeline in which the Federation is never created ;2375 : Assists in Picard's rebellion against Starfleet Admiral Dougherty in order to protect the Ba'ku ;2379 : Travels to Romulus; determines that Shinzon is a clone of Captain Picard and that the clone's cells were incorporated with temporal RNA that had not been activated, necessitating a complete blood transfusion from Picard Appendices Background Beverly Crusher was played by actress and choreographer Gates McFadden. The character first appeared in . Her last episode until the third season was . She was absent from through , although she was seen in stock footage during Riker's flashbacks in the latter episode. She returned for and remained as part of the cast through the rest of the series and the four Next Generation-based motion pictures. Her character was not seen in and did not have any lines in or . Only her holodeck doppelganger was seen in . Crusher is the only character of the core seven TNG ensemble not to have appeared on one of the subsequent Star Trek spin-offs. (Data, while not seen in any of the spin-offs, was heard in , the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise.) Furthermore, she is one of the few TNG main characters to not be seen in the DS9 style of uniforms, along with Deanna Troi. Beverly's middle name, Cheryl, is an homage to Gates McFadden's real first name, and was seen on her bio screen in . On an invitation to her wedding, not seen on screen in the Picard family album, her middle initial is mistakenly given as "S." Also in her bio from Conundrum, her rank was mistakenly listed as lieutenant commander when she was already a full commander. Beverly Crusher was one of the least-defined characters when TNG was conceived in . She was merely present to act as a mother to Wesley (at one point a female, called Leslie) and as a romantic foil to Picard. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, she did not even receive her own page of background notes until the final edition of the writer's guide. The original casting call for her character was as follows: :BEVERLY CRUSHER – Leslie's 35-year-old mother. She serves as the chief medical officer on the Enterprise. If it were not for her intelligence, personality, beauty, and the fact that she has a natural walk of a striptease queen, Capt. Picard might not have agreed to her request that Leslie observe bridge activities; therefore letting her daughter's intelligence carry events further. Officially, the difficulties in developing Crusher's character led to her character's departure by the second season. Unlike Natasha Yar, however, the TNG writing staff reassigned Crusher to Starfleet Medical, leaving open the possibility for her return. The writing staff's dissatisfaction with the Pulaski character, fan pressure via a letter-writing campaign, and support from Patrick Stewart allowed this to happen during the third season. Despite this, Gates McFadden often had to lobby the writers and producers for extra screen time and dialog, not only for her character but for Deanna Troi and other female characters. Writer and producer Jeri Taylor had much to do with the improvements to Crusher's character towards the end of TNG's run, giving her the opportunity to command the Enterprise in , eventually leading to her own command in the anti-time future of . This development went largely ignored in the TNG films, except for during when Crusher appeared to act as the Enterprise s surrogate first officer during the Borg crisis. External links * * * ca:Beverly Crusher Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly bg:Бевърли Кръшър de:Beverly Crusher en:Beverly Crusher es:Beverly Crusher fr:Beverly Crusher ja:ビバリー・クラッシャー nl:Beverly Crusher pl:Beverly Crusher pt:Beverly Crusher ru:Беверли Крашер sr:Беверли Крашер sv:Beverly Crusher